The aftermath of getting drunk
by stupid45
Summary: Jade is pregnant. And Beck is the father. And guess what? They are not even dating. set when beck and jade are 19. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLASIMER: I own victorious. if you think this is true, run down the street screaming with your underwear on your head.**

** A/N: hello people. OK. this is a bade story. if you ship Bori , Rade , Reck , Bandre , Jandre, Cade, Bat, Jori, Jina, or Bina : GETT THE ***** OUT OF THIS STORY!**

Jade looked down at the white stick she held in her hand with horror. On it , there was a little pink +.

_oh my God._

She _couldn't _be pregnant. Especially not with Beck Oliver's child.

They were broken up. They had hooked up after one too many glasses of alchohol.

Jade regretted that deeply. regretted agreeing to celebrate her 19th birthday as if she was 21.

She still loved Beck. But she didn't think he would want her anymore.

She had to tell him. She wouldn't be able to raise the baby on her own.

She couldn't get an abortion. Not that she was against them.

She wanted this baby.

A piece of beck, a piece of her.

She picked up the phone to call him.

"Hey, can we meet for lunch at Nozu in half an hour?"

He agreed. " Sure jade. Ill see you then."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

***********************HALF AN HOUR LATER********************************************* *********************

Jade when to Nozu , where Beck was waiting for her.

"Hey." he said , smiling at her.

When they ordered, Beck raised his eyebrows when jade ordered salad. He didn't say anything about though.

When the food came and the waiter left, jade took a deep breath "Beck, theirs something I have to tell you..."

"what ?" he asked .

"im pregnant."

**A/N: cliffhanger! to see becks reaction I must get 7 reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : UGH! I accidently cliked out and now I have to start this chapter all over again. SPECIAL THANK YOU TO LIZ.**

**you can review as many times as you want and it will count.**

**Disclaimer: its too late for this crap. but I don't own victorious.**

"I'm sorry jade." Beck said .

"It takes two idiots to get drunk and tango." Jade said , smiling a little.

"beck..."

"yeah?"

" I don't want to get an abortion." Jade said.

"The feeling is mutual." Beck said smiling.

"What do we do?" Jade said with a worried look on her face.

"share custody." Beck said.

"Beck. I cant go to work with a baby bump. This movie is going to take the full 9 months to shoot." Jade said. She was directing a new

film called _Alice in zombie land._ She was afraid if she got too stressed she would lose the baby. or , she would get injured on stage.

"I know, but cant you put it on hold?" Beck said .

" yes but only for a week or two."

"Then sit this one out jade."

"Beck, with no money coming in_"

"Jade. Do you really think im going to let you starve? I care about you."

"Why?

**A/N: Mwah ha. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! im asking for 8 reviews! go eat a shoe. and a cheeseburger.**

** AND PURPLE CAROTZ! anyways, REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS KIND OF SUCKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! im updating. CHAPTER THREEE! purple carotz :)**

Jade sat in her room, with her cell phone in hand , debating whether to call her parents and tell them.

Honestly, she didn't have a very good relationship with her parents.

But they had the right to know they were going to be grandparents.

"Hey , mom. guess what?"

"what, jade? make it quick, I have to get to work."

" I ' m preagnant . "

" That's nice - wait, WHAT?!"

" bye , mom."

Beck picked up the phone to call his parents

"Hey mom, Hey dad , I have some news."  
"What is it , beck? Did you get a part in another movie?"

"No mom, im still working on the same movie. the news is ... your going to be grandparents!"

"OH MY GOD! congrats! Who's the girl?"

"Its Jade."

"Beck...I thought you guys broke up."

"we did, but we got drunk one night, and now jades preagnant."

"So... You guys are going to share custody?"

"No... were going to try to see how we live together, try to live with each other, and if it doesn't work, then custody."  
" Beck, your making a mistake."

"I don't think I am. bye , mom. bye, dad."

**A/N: this isn't very good... but oh well. please read my crossover, this is us and**

**we are mixed. BYE! go et a shoe and a cheeseburger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys! I have 15 reviews!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ok, I'm going to ask you guys**

**a favor : please read my twilight/victorious crossover , this is us and were mixed. ok , ill shut up now.**

"Why?"

Beck debated if he should tell her the truth .

He still loved her.

He hated himself for not going out the door.

It was the worst mistake ever.

He didn't want her to get an abortion because of two reasons: this baby was going to be part jade : it might bring them together.

He still thought she was the most beautiful person in the world.

He missed her horribly.

He hadn't said anything to her , because he had hurt her so much .

he wanted her to forgive him .

and it was only until she said "I have missed you too. and I love you."

That he realized he had been talking out loud.

**A/N: I' m sorry if this escalated too quickly , but this is what my fingers typed.**

** REVIEW! and go eat a shoe. and a cheeseburger. and your PURPLE CARROTZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: two chapters in 1 day. maybe this will get me more reviews. WE ARE NOW AT CHAPTER 5 . YAY AND CHEESE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own victorious . how stupid are you?**

Jade sat in shock as he said that.

He loved her.

He missed her.

Without thinking , she said "I have missed you too. And I love you."

He looked shocked , then came over to her side of the booth and kissed her.

They kissed till the waiter came for the check.

They paid for their food and left.

"Do you want to come over?" Beck said.

"okay .sure."

They got to his apartment.

They called their parents.

it did not go well.

Jade and beck sat on his couch.

"When should we tell the others ?" Beck said.

" Tomorrow. at the picnic lunch that Vega planned."

jade sighed ." I better go to my apartment."

"why don't you stay over?"

Jade thought about it for a moment.

"Kay."

She picked up the phone to call the man who hired her to direct the movie.

"Hey , Dan , I cant direct the movie... I' m pregnant. "

10 minutes later she hung up.

"I'm fired." jade said with a sigh.

"its ok."

"I know its just I don't look forward to being in this house alone for 9 months."

"I 'm coming back at night..."

"Beck?"

"Yes?"

"does this mean were back together?"

"yeah I guess it does."

**A/N: REVIEW! guys, tell me whether you want me to update on:**

** this story.**

**_Before and after._**

**_ this is us , and were mixed._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: you cant just put the words constructive criticism and expect me to not be mad.**

**Bite me. and just to make you mad , I am making a chapter that makes no sense. **

Cat had a rainbow in a bottle so when she came to school she threw it all over any body who came near her

and everything on them was rainbow colored, even their skin and hair.

and every body said "DA F***?

and cat started to sing the gummy bear sing and eating chocolate.

and Robbie ate a pickle and exploded.

and Andre died his hair blue.

the end

**bite me .**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: dear bear cross , if my story is so bad , why do you keep commenting? and "if I could rate this story, it would be 0 stars"**

**is not very mature either.**

Beck went to open the door of the apartment , thinking it was jade.

It was Tori.

"Hey , can I come in?" she seemed nervous.

"Sure."

She walked in.

"so you and jade are back together?"

"yeah ... " Beck said , and a dopey smile appeared on his face.

"Beck ... when Andre came , and texted us about you guys kissing, I ... I was going to call to ask you out."

Beck just stared at her.

"I really like you beck... can you just give me a chance?"

Tori crossed the room and leant up her face.

"NO Tori I love jade."**(WHAT HE SHOULD HAVE SAID IN THE PILOT EPI!)**

"Beck , please."

"no tori GET OUT"

she went away.

**a/n: I' m pretty much making tori the bad guy. ugh I hate her character.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: ok ok I know I haven't been on in forever , but a lot has happened .here is the next chapter.**

Jade sighed as she sat down at the picnic table.

She was not looking forward to this.

Beck sat beside her and squeezed her hand.

She smiled nervously.

"I brought chocolate cake!" Cat said , bouncing up and down.

"lets eat the sandwiches first , Cat. " Tori said.

"I have to say something." Jade said , wanting to get it over with.

"What?" Robbie said.

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: ok , so I don't know if any is still reading this , but a lot of shit has gone down. Here is my explanation: School has started , and while I was at school I fainted and had to go to the hospital , so I' m catching up. Oh well. ON WITH IT!**

There was a moment of science.

"Oh. my. god." Cat said , for once at a loss for words.

"You guys sure?" Andre asked.

"yes, I am sure." Jade said.

"well... congrats , I guess." this came from Robbie .

"So Goth girl got knocked up?" this came from the one and only Rex , who was still a dick after all this time.

"REX!" Robbie yelled.

"I 'm leaving ." Jade said , and beck followed her to the car.

"That went well."


End file.
